battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet/@comment-24882568-20161118164516
In a small office in Aneph(I think, IDK. Either that or he’s on a ISR ship, but I didn’t want it that far yet), Yosemite Jr is busy drawing up a ship design, but then, after looking at it closely, crumples up the paper and throws it into a paper bin, at this point full, and it falls out of the bin. He does several more, only to do the same with each and every one of them. He then pulls out his computer, and blankly stares at the screensaver on the computer, a concept drawing he had made a long time ago with the entire ISR fleet, in all of it’s planned glory, with the Luna class of super battleships in the center of it all. Yosemite Jr gets up, leaving the office building to head for the old ISR ships, still in a isolated shipyard from the time they were put in from after ISR collapsed. They laid on the bottom of the dock spaces, having not fired their engines in months, the computers collecting dust, the guns having not been turned or fired since the day they surrendered and were handed over to ANF. The original crew left for other places long ago, and Yosemite Jr was the only one left, and was only now coming to them. He headed to the ISR Melting Moon, his original flagship, what he used to call home, and went inside from the catwalk leading into the ship, went through corridors and up stairs, going to the top level, where the bridge of the ship was, and his living quarters. He opens the door sits down at his desk in his living quarters, and leans back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling. He then leads forward, and scans through the ship’s data drive, for some ideas maybe. He didn’t actually know what he was looking for, not really… Yosemite Jr looks through the computer system on his ship, not really noticing anything out of the ordinary on the computer, and nothing that he is really interested in, and no ship design ideas were on the hard drive. Just as he is about to log off the computer and head to the bridge, a small file, which he would normally not care about, had been on the desktop, a file that was not supposed to be there. He looked at the content inside it, and it had the schematics for a ship that he knew had to be one of his father’s, as he had seen the ship design before, browsing through ISR’s central database. He then sorted through the computer to find the highest directory on the system, the fleet based link, and finds… A folder, one he knew was never there before. ''ISR backup database, it read. He opened it up, and immediately, the screen is flooded with information. Much of the information was documentation he had already read. Papers summarizing technology ISR had researched itself or obtained from other people, designs and specifications of tanks including what materials to use, ship design with their complementary list of things needed in the construction of the ship, and logs from many individuals in the ISR. But one in particular stood out from the rest of the folder. A video labeled ‘A story untold’(without the ‘ ’s around it, obviously.), Along with a ‘Watch me first’ ''on the main directory, which meant it obviously had some importance. Yosemite Jr. played the recording. A man showed up on the screen, with a background of what appeared to be a shuttle cockpit, one from what ISR used for have for it’s transportation of high officials and soldiers, among other purposes, and most were modified SMF-500’s. The man had grayed hair, but not much was there, but he stood with a stature suiting of an admiral. Yosemite. “This is being recorded on… short notice”, Yosemite wincing from a pain in his back, which quickly subsided. “As this is being recorded, the ISR fleet has collapsed and I am retreating to a safe place, and will have to attempt and fight to the death with a large part of the SSA’s forces, as they will likely find me shortly.” “This message is being recorded with the intent that someone, some day, may find this information that has been stored, and use it to… help humanity out of the grips of it’s own demise.” “The files that are retained are ISR’s archive of previous projects, designs, and more… pressing files. This flash drive”, Yosemite pulling one out of his pocket, “is where all the files will be stored. At some point in the future, this should have been uploaded to any remaining ISR computer networks with FTL communication arrays. This video is encrypted until the transmission is sent out, and a small program decompresses out of other videos within the drive, and all encryptions on file folders unlocked except for one. Only a select few are ready to handle that information… Or maybe already know. If the transmission is not sent out, or all of ISR’s computers with FTL comms destroyed, this video will never surface. This is a vain attempt at this moment to have something to leave for future generations, which may find these one day.” “As this may be my will if I do, in fact, die, I am leaving command of the remnants of ISR, if any is left, to my fellow commanders in the Council. To Yama Iosis, if you are still alive by the time this gets to you, I’m sorry about how our relation went. I know I shouldn’t have pushed for Africa, but we needed the resources, the factory capacity. You knew that as well as I, and yet you still betrayed the ISR. I forgive you, as most friends should, as that event is long behind us. I don’t think I can make it up to you for that incident, especially if I die. To my son, I am very truly sorry for what I put him through, but most of all, I love you. Of course, any estate I have would be transferred to you, but I doubt there will be any by the time this gets to you. But in any case, if you do find this, I want you to take charge of a movement, that will, hopefully, remove the UAC from it’s throne, or at least make everyone more uneasy with them, knowing the truth of what happened with this. I’m sure you will figure out the encryption on it.” Yosemite Jr, being curious about this, searched through the new files, finding a ISR origins folder, which was of course locked, but Yosemite Jr figured out the encryption in about 10 minutes. He looked at the information inside it, and closed out of the folder. He knew what much of that meant. He took out his personal flash drive, downloaded the content that he saw as new, and shut down the computer. He went to the bridge, wrote a resignation letter addressed to fleet admiral Tato, with the appropriate apologies and also listing down a few ship designs from the files he found that could be made(Ship designs IG TBA). Then, the Melting Moon, sputtering, struggling to get up out of the dock, finally lifts off for the first time in months, and then, the ship warps out of the atmosphere, without regard for the ships below. The air gets sucked and, trying to pull the ships toward it, but end up knocking the ships down, damaging them, which did in many of the ships, crumpling plates and toppling out guns, the computer systems being tossed around, most of them being damaged beyond repair. Yosemite Jr set the ship’s course to Telos, and starting making the journey towards that system, but not before going… somewhere else(Which I’m not going to say: Needless, the Melting Moon is being dropped for something a bit more economical and less suspicious.)